anakin and ahsoka adventure
by ahsoka skywalker 059
Summary: #anisoka
1. chapter 1 (01-07 19:41:53)

Pov: Anakin skywalker

I watch her meditate on the floor I love her so much and ahsoka love me to. Ani what are gonna do today." she say look at me. don't know my love well just relax all day I guest. she walk over to me kiss me on my lips. I love you ani. she smaile at me. I love you too. she starring at her bright blue eyes. I rub her hands session make out. I pick her up get some rest. look at her rub head. listen hear soft sornings. trying stay awake can't thinking about her. fall asleep dream about her. I was dream me and ahsoka at Naboo it was beautiful waterfall. it beautiful isn't it she say sit down next me. beautiful as you are love. lead I kisses her passionately rub her waist. she kisses me back passionately wraps her arm around my neck.

 **N** **ext day**

I woke in morning look down at ahsoka still asleep I will not wake her getting up the bed walk out the room going war room. see about the mission today. skywalker you and Padawan going Naboo guard senator. I nod walk out war room. walk in hall I see in already ahsoka woke up good morning ani. she look up to me. good morning my love. so gonna do today. she walk up rub my chest. well going on mission today guard senator on Naboo getting dress love. okay love." she getting dress her outfits." you ready ahsoka he look at her. yes my love she started giggle." by way ahsoka don't call me love we on the mission. B-but why love I love you so much. I know love I love you to keep low because obi-wan will fine out soon. okay. I look at her sound sad. what wrong ahsoka she look up at me. nothing wrong Anakin let go mission. okay snips. walk in hanger getting speeder. Alright ahsoka you go shopping some clothes I waits here check out area. she smile at ahsoka" okay skyguy I will find prefer outfits, she smile at so excited.

I stand wait for minutes on ahsoka. she walk up check out counter, ahsoka ready go sweetheart. she smile at me beautiful. yes skyguy how much on your credit. I was stare at ahsoka curiosity. well ahsoka got 1,000000,000 you need worry sweetheart. okay love, she lean kiss me. I going check out her clothes I was done shopping going to speeder." I walk to speeder ahead Jedi temple quarter room. getting dress I was wear got Naboo outfit lay on the bed and ahsoka! you seen my boots. she turn around look at me. no love what last time put them. started walk over trap over my boots I look down I see my boots. well never mind ahsoka." she roll my eyes shakes my head. oh skyguy, she lean kiss me. I love you" she rub my chest up to my hair. I love you to sweetheart now let get dress okay, she smile at me.

ahsoka getting in bathroom put on the dress and gray diamond gray pants, I was getting dress Naboo outfit on the wear it on. she come out bathroom she look wonderful dress I started smile at her. ahsoka you look wow" she smile at her blush. thanks love you also ani, I started smirked at ahsoka. she walk close to me." now started looking around for helmet. she got my helmet put on my head then kiss me. thanks snips I started kiss her back. alright snips remember keep low motion okay snips."

okay skyguy I kiss me last time wraps her waist pull her close to me kiss deeply started smile at ahsoka. I love you ahsoka stare at her rub her cheeks. she smile at me" I love you to" we both walk out together the door started the ship fly over to senator Amidala stand there wait on beautiful ahsoka. she walk out the ship. so what next skyguy" I turn around look at her. don't snips I guess wait senator Amidala landform. okay skyguy how do you senator, I look at ahsoka" very long time ahsoka I was married in secret. but why didn't tell me ani. she whisper to me. I sorry ahsoka I do love you" she stare at say tear. I don't cry okay snips. I smile at her, she look up at me started smile at you.

I love you skyguy" she whisper to me. I look at her and smile, I love you to snips. suddenly senator Amidala walk out the landform. hey master skywalker and ahsoka tano, grab bags then senator Clovis I hate the most. well what your name my ahsoka I am pilot. nice meet ahsoka, I getting mad Clovis he my nervous force on then walk in the ship" started up the ships ahsoka sit beside me I wish kiss ahsoka but I can't I will person I love my sweet ahsoka.

i walk back quatar lay back in bed fall asleep. she was asleep own bed i would try wake her up i trying not to. i getting up go talk to obi-wan suddenly i hear ahsoka wake up.

hey skyguy. she stretch out her leg and arm.

hey snips how was your sleep ahsoka. i look at her she smile at her. snips we need go jedi council bad new about on Naboo what is it. she getting up off the bed. what are the new. i walk to ahsoka how beautiful. well see get there snips get to pack. i started pack up our stuff we got done packing go see jedi council up to they doing.

she trail back i walk beside ahsoka she was happy and sweet i look at her beautiful. i was think right time tell her i love her.

snips can i tell you something.

sure skyguy." she stare up at me

I love you snips so much always forever.

i love you to skyguy. she smiled at me we arrived the jedi council.


	2. chapter 2

**_Pov: ahsoka tano_**

i look at anakin he was asleep getting up the bed walk out door go see barris. hey barriss. she walk to me look at me. hey ahsoka how was your master doing. she look at me." he good right now asleep now. so where you ahead to now ahsoka." i stare at barriss and smile at her. i was ahead to mess hall grab something to eat. she know was going mess hall. oh okay see around ahsoka. i watch her leave i was going mess hall see clone trooper join there time playing around. i walk over to clone trooper see what goes on here.

hey guy. i stare at them clone troopers." hello commander tano you join us on this table. i see captain rex play cards i smile myself i see my master coming in he much be worries about me. hey skyguy. he smile at me." hey snips. it look like i win. i look at captain rex won the game.

i walk up to anakin i know worry about me. are okay skyguy. he look back at me and smile. yes snips i finefine why do you ask." i don't know skyguy just worry about you. he stare at me."

snips. i started smile at him" okay skyguy whatever trying to say. he smirks at me." well snips going jedi council meet in quatar room. okay skyguy" i watch him leave.

i walk back in quatar room lay down in bed fall asleep waiting on my ani come back jedi council meeting i hope it about attactment with anakin and me i don't anakin kick out jedi order because of me.

i hear someone coming i started walk up i see anakin front of me. hey snips. he whipser about me." so how do it go skyguy. he look at me drepressed." well snips got mission today.

I started walk to quarter packing for the mission. you set for mission snips. i look up at my master. yes skyguy i ready for great mission. i started walk out the room.

walk to the ships sitting down pilot seat then skyguy take control the flying take off the the ships going hyperspace.

well skyguy where we going. he look up at me. we going to Naboo place. he smile at me. it great place snips i know you love it. i smile at anakin his blue eyes.

he smile at me. so help me fix this ships hyperdrive. i look at him" yes skyguy. he was fixed on the ships.

i was think about my master he was kindly so much look around this ships but. snips what are you thinking about. i look up at him. nothing skyguy are you finsh the hyperdrive. he look down at me.

he continue fix hyperdrive i watching him doing his working on the ships. he don't want to talk about his pass. i trying talk to him what bother him i love him so much. walk back out the bridge lay down in bed waiting on skyguy busy on on hyperdrivie. i would think about him happy he was our wedding and kids.

snips are you okay sweetie. i look at him he sound worry about me

yes skyguy."

okay i was worry about you snips dont worry get there on Naboo okay snips.

skyguy worry to much skyguy. she look at me. beside skyguy i love you. i smile at ahsoka. i love you to snips. good name of long time ago back fight in wars lots battle droids.

skyguy. he his arm around me rub his hand.

yes snips. he look over his shoulder. i love you skyguy kiss passionate. i love you to snips. he kiss me back.

let ahead back house it getting cold outside. i look at him and smile while follow him to house. skyguy i was think about this our spent time together. he smile at me.

well i was think about we go mission General Grievous need stop him get our post. i look at him upset never spent time with him.

don't worry spent time together. he walk in the room.

"sign"

what wrong snips tell me what bother you. i look at him was upset." it nothing skyguy some rest.

we talk this later snips. he fall asleep beside me. i look at him started smile at him i know him but i understand how him feel about this mission more important he his i going to asleep beside anakin his warm arm.

good night skyguy. i whisper to him he still.asleep so peaceful.

good night snips."

we both aslee p next each wait in morning we have mission to do started cuddle with lay on his chest warm hot body he my anakin forever. keep this away i hope i never hurt him break his heart we be lover. he my best lovely man never have i roll over to my back.

that my anakin no one mess with him he choose one jedi no fear. i whisper to myself. going to sleep so peaceful and so calm dream some togther run away from jedi temple. i smiled at myself i just remember i met anakin i use called him skyguy and call me snips i love him own heart now i now never think back again.

 **this will update chapter anakin and ahsoka will anakin past or not to many SWC. ahsoka wear outfit. and anakin outfit jedi knight. May force be with you:)**

 **Anakin: ugh this more stressed**

 **Ahsoka: poor anakin got stressed out**

 **Anakin: -_-**

 **Ahsoka: -_-**

 **me: you two need help**

 **Anakin: Who talk amber go away**

 **me: *step anakin feet***

 **Anakin: ow!**

 **obi-wan: anakin you never learn *cross my arm***

 **anakin: what she started it**

 **Me: ...**

 **anakin: you know i right :D**

 **Me: whatever anakin**

 **anakin: anyway make comomet on and** **review see you bye now**

 **Ahsoka: write comment below no feedback this ahsoka sign off bye everyone.**


	3. chapter 3

**Pov: Anakin Skywalke** **r**

when arrives jedi council ahsoka seen nervous about it. are you okay snips. she at me curious." yes i find skyguy what is the new about. well jedi council know about it. she smile at me" we walk in jedi council master windu and master yoda.

anakin skywalker and padawan tano. got any report anything yet. he look at him. no he move next planet.

you and padawan should go to holth fine out General Grievous plans his post. when can we started master windu. he stare at him. started today master skywalker."

We bow walk out the jedi council. we started pack up snips. she wraps her arm around my waist. we have don't spent time together. she started laugh at me." oh snips one these day. I look at her beautiful eyes. she started blushes.

she started rub my waist. let get pack up got mission. she started up pack warm clothes and her winter coat. i started up my pack clothes grab my winter coat to. ready go snips. she nods her head.

I started walk out twilight ships. i getting set the ships.him

see ahsoka in pilot chair me. i started lift the ships going jump in hyperspace.

we walk in she look in the house. snips where are you. look for ahsoka around the house. i here skyguy. she turn around look at him.

 **Pov Ahsoka tano**

i look at him seem worry. something wrong skyguy. he look at me curious" nothing wrong soka wait why did you ask ahsoka. he stare at him smile weakly.

i stand beside him. because skyguy i was worry about. he walk close to me and smile at me." i sorry snips frustrate about mission. it your home planet skyguy. he look at more frustrate. it not that snips something else and yes that my home planet my mother died by sand people. i look at sadness.

I look at lake it so beautiful i stand there watching the lake. it beautiful isn't snips." turn around look at anakin. yes skyguy it is beautiful. he smile at me his arm wraps around me. it was amazing beautiful spot relaxing on the Naboo planet. he lean kiss me soft lips. i smile at him my heart race fast how much love him. i love you snips alway forever. he whisper to me. i love you to skyguy. i stare at him handsome face. let go inside house. he noded to me started walked back to house. we started to sleep i feel his arm chest turn around look at him.

 **Next later**

i wake up see anakin sleep so peace i kiss him soft lips he kiss me back good morning ahsoka i whisper to him. good morining skyguy.

Ani where are you. she look for him

right here snips. he walk out room

she look up at him. ask you something. he turn around look at me.

sure snips." he started stare at him

I want raise family by you skyguy. he stare at her. well let talk about this snips we do want raise family own let thinking about snips okay. she look at him

but skyguy." she stare at him

no but snips. he kiss passionatly walk out the room. she stare at him very upset and sad understand. i going back think about again i will getting right time to started. i lay down his chest so warm and handsome man he is i fall asleep dream about him our wedding he stand there waiting for me. it wonderful i feel his warm hand on back. romantic rose on the floor and candle light around the room started making love each he make me feel strong heart.

she wake up see him sleeping form i smiled i going back to sleep listing his heart pound. he still asleep dream about his ahsoka our relationship. he wake up don't wake up ahsoka he walk out the room so quite.

he walk outside thinking about wedding own relationship moving to fast bad enought bad nightmare hurt my padawan .

she started woke up. hey snips. she look up at him hey skyguy you still upset about our wedding i so sorry rush thing around all relationship.

he smile at her rub his cheek. " i love you soka always and forever. he smiled at her . " I know skyguy. she lead kisses him passionatly. he responed that kisses she wrapped her arm around his neck." can make love to me. he smiled at her. "not now snips." she disappointed then smile at him. " okay i wait next time skyguy. she smiled at him.

I love you skyguy always forever. she say to him.

he look at him. i love you to skyguy. he stare at her. let get some sleep snips we long day. ok skyguy. she streach out her arm out.

she walk in room lay down in bed. good night skyguy. she smirked at him. he stare at him. good night snips. he started fall asleep he hold her close to him. she started snuggle with him. i love you ani whisper.

she keep snuggle him getting morining time. he wake up see her sleeping he getting not wake her up.

he was sitting down think some plans for ahsoka.

 **I will update this next chapter anakin and ahsoka their relationships. i love anisoka review this chapter no bad comment may force the be with you.**

 **Me: uh i was wonder what happen to my paper.**

 **Anakin: *look around nothing don't do***

 **Ahsoka: *hit anakin* it was you write amber.**

 **Anakin: WHAT! didn't see it snips**

 **Me: oh go your name on my paper**

 **Anakin: huh um...um**

 **Me: i thought so anakin anyway who read review.**

 **Ahsoka: Not me**

 **Me: don't worry let anakin do ahsoka**

 **Anakin: that so wrong you did amber**

 **Me: -_-**

 **Ahsoka: -_-**

 **Anakin: fine! write comment not to bad review. may force be with you**. **we you later :)**


	4. chapter 4

Pov: anakin skywalker

it been while think planinng for ahsoka something romantic for beautiful she is i turn around look at ahsoks. snips you need get dress take you out. she stare at me. where are we going. she smile at me. well take you out of dinner. she smiled at me. okay. she dresses putting on grey lek. you go snips. she blushed her lek.

I turn around look at her so beautiful. snips you look wonderful." she smiled at me. thanks skyguy." she blushes again stare up at me. let go snips. she nod walk the door. I follow her out the door going landform. i got on the speeder started up she lean her head on my shoulder. i started smiled at her we arrived.

Wow skyguy i love this place. she so exciting. glad like it snips." i smiled at her beautiful in her eyes. we stared order our food. she enjoy herself this diner place. i was eating this food. done eating our food. we walk outside taking ahsoka some where by water . skyguy where were at." I look at ahsoka it surprise. come on snips. she look at me and confused.

pov: Ahsoka tano

I follow anakin don't know up to keep follow him. we here snips. i look at him.

he turn around look at me. snips can i ask you something.I look at him so calm.

sure skyguy what is it anakin. i stare at him you know love you right." i look at him. yes i do love you very much. he smiled at me.

yes skyguy love you so much. i look at him. he got one knees. will you married me ahsoka. she seen that ring. yes! yes! i was jump up and down. he smiled at me.

let go home. he look at me. "okay i cold. i putting on his jacket. thanks skyguy. he smiled at me. your welcome snips. i smiled at him handsome. i got in speeder with him. suddnely lay down on his shoulder he putting arm around me. i love you ani. i stare at him.

I love you too. he arrived at home.

i started fall asleep on him he pick me up carried to bed. he started cover me up. sweet dream snips.

Pov: Anakin skywalker

I started fall asleep beside her i having dream about it ahsoka enjoy our self. I see ahsoka child stand beside her. we having family. i wake up it morining i see ahsoka still asleep not wake her up i getting fixing breakfast egg and baccon. i walk i see ahsoka woke up. good morning snips." she look at me and smiled. morining skyguy." she walk over leans kisses me. i resopned that kisses back.

she started eating breakfast. snips i need ask you something. she stare up at me. sure anakin." i stand there look at ahsoka. i having this dream about you having baby i was there for you." she stare and confused. i have child skyguy i want kids.

really snips." i look at ahsoka weird so confused.

yes skyguy i really i love you so much having kids. she smiled at me. she lean close to me kisses me. I love you to snips." she smiled at me.

I was thinking about go outside walk around this city of Naboo places. she look up at me. i love to anakin. she smiled at me. good after that go shopping sometimes. i started chucked at ahsoka. oh anakin what gonna do with you

We out the door take ahsoka shopping she ran over there. anakin let there. I look at me. okay my love. i started walk store walk to counter. alright ahsoka i be here stand there by counter. she nod at me while waiting on ahsoka i started buy something this store neckless. are you done ahsoka. " she smiled at me. yes anakin. i started check out here of stuff. i take credit give to counder man we started walk out store see beatuiful day.

snips you so beautiful. i smiled at ahsoka beatuiful eyes.

"giggle." I smiled at me. i see celebrate around Naboo. Anakin look. i stare up at sky firework. let go over find out. she nodded walk beside me.

I saw lot people around naboo celebrate. what gones on anakin. i turn around look at ahsoka. don't know snips just stay close me alright. she noded at me. i started around the area i see festal. i think celebrete of naboo annervsay. (guy don't judge me my spell) she smiled at me. yes snips. i smiled at ahsoka.

I started walk over there win for ahsoka big teddy bear. here you my love. she smiled at me. thanks ani. i leans kiss her on lips i hear moans around her lips. i pull away started smiled at ahsoka. we walk back home safe and sound. i started kiss ahsoka passionaly i wraps arm around her keep kiss ahsoka. she didn't pull back i let her tounge going my mouth. i pull close she close moans i pick her up carry to bed.

 **Later**

I wake up morining it was amazing last night i see ahsoka still asleep on me. she started wake up. good morining handsome. i smirked at he. good morining my love how are you feel. i look at her. it feel amazing ani. she lean kiss me. i love you. whisper.

I love you to. she rub my chest up to arm. i smiled at me. you me want breakfast sweetheart. she nod at me. i started make breakfast. done making breakfast. she look up at smiled at me. i started eating breakfast. after we done eating. so what now ani now.she stare at me. now love story. i smiled at you.

 **Alright this intersting anisoka story will anakin turn in dark side or ahsoka save anakin stop turn dark side. May force be with you alway :)**


	5. chapter 5

**Pov: Anakin skywalker**

it while me and ahsoka eating breakfast. so what now ani." she up at me lovely voice. i rub her stomach feel baby kick. you need relax sweetie. she nod at me

i stare at ahsoka started thinking about it

i started getting up the bed. skywalker here." my comlink go on. we need you jedi council. stand there listing to obi-wan. i understood skywalker out. i getting dressed started walking out the room.

I arrived to jedi council. master report bad new about Chancellor Palpatine got capture. master windu say. i you need you and obi-wan go find him. yes master." i started walk out the jedi counicl. walk republic crusie me and obi-wan. i see separatist ship here. i run to my starfighter my gold one.

Alright anakin let go take down droid. he look up at me. okay obi-wan. he stare shoot at droid. buzz droid here coming. Me and obi-wan fly together shooting droid ship. bring the sheild down get in the ships. he say to me fly the fighter. alright master.

I see buzz droid jump on fighter and obi-wan to. nice job R2. then i help obi-wan out. wait mintues both crush you know anakin. i continue flying then sheild down General Grievous we fly in cut down the droid.

I hop out my fighter try get to Chancellor Palpatine. alright r2 stay here make sure they coming. i walk to elevator suddenly elevator got stuck. so what plan obi-wan. i look at him. well got contact r2 started elevator. i started cut hold top of elevtor stared calm up the rope. suddenly elevator coming down i see two droid shooting at us cut them. i started me and obi-wan walk to bridge i see general grievous. well master skywalker glad see you. he cough. these lightsaber might me collection. I smirked at him. i see changed bit Grievous." i stare at grievous." anakin don't get bad side.

Suddenly use the force grab my saber and obi-wan have his to. i was attack count dooku. contiune attack count dooku got so anyry. he final down his kneels. kill him do now" he say to me look down count dooku. I can't it not jedi way. I cut count dooku head off. good he sith any way. i look at him Palpatine. the ship break part ship hit Coruscant. r2d2 take control the ship.

We try not crash landform we safe and sound. thanks anakin." he smiled at him. i stared walk back quatar room i see ahsoka i love her so much.

 **pov: ahsoka tano**

I started wake up see anakin. hey anakin how your day. he look at me and smiled. it was great save Chancellor. she smiled at him

he come up behide me wraps his arm around my waist. you know i love you right. I look behide me see smiled. yes skyguy i know I love you to. she hold his hands I rub his hands.

I leans kisses him passionaly. anakin can i ask you something. he stare at me. "sure snips." I turned around look up his face. well sometimes just be alone time just you and me. he smirked at me.

I was think about spend some time with you and have family together. he look at me and smiled.

I putting my hand his chest stare up his eyes. i agree with you skyguy have family own. he chuckle.

I stare up at him. what i say something wrong. she look at him."No snips you say nothing wrong. he smile at him. Snips can i ask you something. she look at him.

sure what is it skyguy. he down his kneel look at me. ahsoka you know i love you so much in my heart will you married me. I started shocking moment. yes! anakin. she smiled at him.

I hug him so tight. i love you anakin. he lean kisses him. I love you to ahsoka. he keep kisses you more around lek. back stare at him his blue eyes. I smirked at me.

we should go Naboo ani enjoy our self. he smile at him. well tell obi-wan our travel. I looking at him we excited our relationship. No! we can't tell him obi-wan. he look at him. relax snips he never tell jedi council. he laughing at me.

I punch softy and laugh to. oh anakin what gonna do with you. I tease him. he look at me smile stared rub my lek. I kisses his softy in passionly he repsond back kisses deeply he kisse my neck. I love you so much forever and alway. we both say same time. I smiled at him

we walk back our room quatar. anakin lay down his bed I lay down beside him I lay down his chest.

ani" I look at him.

Mm"

promise me when wake up in morning. he I his open look at me.

I promise snips get some sleep okay . he fall asleep so peace. I fall asleep as well the man fall in love him.

 **I will countine this you rewiew this no bad comment. anakin and ahsoka planing on going Naboo. he probably Not going dark side everyone go check fulcrum 01 he beside after all.**

 **To all love star wars rebels and clone wars. May force be with you :)** **I look anisoka fan i will creation other story soon later.** **To much writing this story take break. I missed star wars clone wars. everyone i love ahsoka she great and badass.** **She was on star wars force of destiny.** **be on disney everday watch on youtube. please reveiw this story no bad comment.** **Reveiw. Reveiw . Now lol i love say that make good reader.**

 **Don't worry I will update this story bye now** **be patient don't rush it.** **May force be with you alway:P** : **D**


	6. chapter 6

**pov: ahsoka tano**

it been four day I hold stomtch the baby kick me so much. I been waiting for anakin come his jedi council. hey snips." he walk to close me. "hey skyguy how your day with jedi council. "it was okay lot going on obi-wan mission. I smiled at him lean kisses him on lips. the baby kick me again. he look at me and smiled.

Mhm i feel our baby kicking." he putting his on my stomach rub I place my hand top his hands. it kick his hands. I smiled at him.

Ahsoka I love you so much. I stare up at him. I love you too ani." I lean kisses him passionately. let get some rest snips. I lay down his bed fall asleep. good night skyguy." whisper to him. good night snips." i snuggle beside him.

 **pov: Anakin skywalker**

Next morning I see ahsoka sleep beside me i not wake her up. I getting up walk in refreshing take shower. wash over my body and my hair. I done wash getting out shower drying myself off get dress up.

I walk out refreshing I see ahsoka woke up. morning my love." I look at her stretch out. morning ani." I smiled at her.

She getting up walk over to me wraps her arm around my waist. "Ani pretty hungry right now. I chuckles at her. okay love fixing something to eat. she smiled at me

I love you ani." she whipser to me.

I know you do." I let go ahsoka she going refreshing. I going fixing food for ahsoka. she walking in kitchen see me good mood.

"Ani." I look up at me.

"Mm"

I was think jedi council find out I was pregnant. I look at her started rub her cheeks. just raise her face look at me. Don't worry okay snips." I leans kisses her on lips. okay skyguy I jus-.

I cut her off kisses her again speaking so fast. she laugh at me she started rub my chest. I hate you skyguy." I smiled at her.

you still love me anyways. I laugh at her. I get more clothes. I look at her and smiled. "maybe i do more clothes because i pregnant. I smiled at her. you should go shopping some clothes.

She lay down beside me fall asleep rub her lek she started moaned. I lean kisses her lek. wake up soka i take you shoping. She started waking up look at me.

She getting up the bed walk out the room. I follow behide ahsoka to hanger going on my speeder. I take her hand let her in speeder. thanks ani." I smiled at her. you're welcome snips."

I stared up my speeder drive slowly because of ahsoka pregnant keep drive get more traffle. then i stop and parking on the side. she getting out my speeder. I get out my speeder i just stand by counter. did fine anything snips." I stand waiting on ahsoka.

Did you fine anything inersted my love." I smile at her. "yes i did my fiance." I chuckle i leans kisses her.

I love you ahsoka." I whisper to her.

she wraps her arm around my neck. "I love you to ani. she smiled at me. I got speeder in started jedi temple I pick her up carry to my quater room lay on my bed.

 **Pov: ahsoka tano**

anakin lay me down his bed got relaxing look at new outfit other stuff sexy outfit respost be surprise for him. Snips be back okay I got mission take care. he look at me and smiled. "okay skyguy come back safe. he leans kisses me passionaly.

take care some thing byself now anakin on mission with obi-wan I kind worries about it.

I walk out room cooking something suddenly started eating a food. I feel baby kick again. "don't worry baby daddy be come back his mission.

I fall asleep again feel kisses on my lek. "hey ani how was your mission with obi-wan. He sit next to me and rub stomach. well it same old same old. he kisses me again.

I kisses him back rub his chest through his neck. "Snips i was think about go Naboo. I smiled at him how handsome he is love him. "I love to skyguy go Naboo raise our family.

He smile at me. good started pack up then started getting married on Naboo. "Oh ani we imagie have our baby.

I got done packing my thing putting in ships. "you ready go snips. he turn around look at me. "yes skyguy i ready go my dear.

he started the ships going hyperspace he putting auto pilot he walk close. "We get some rest snips it be long day.

Well getting sleep anyway i staring yawns. he smirked at me. "someone getting tired. I smiled at him.

yes ani." I lay down in bed getting comfortable. he lay beside me putting his arm around me. I love you anakin."

I love you to snips." He leans kisses me passionly. I snuggle with him alway. he smiled at him nuzzles my neck. I was dream about anakin how take care of our kids. I rub his waist.

I wake up see anakin is gone i stared getting out the bed. I see anakin sit seat. "anakin are you okay sweetie. He turn around look at me. "yes love we come out hyperspace. I look at Naboo place. this place look great ani.

he smiled at me. I glad you love it love. he smiled and chuckles. He going to land the ship by lake house.

"Wow this place great ani how figures it out. I look at him and smiled. you know i figure out plans on our together. I look at living room and master bedroom and three bedroom. I walk out see lake it beautiful.

 **well everyone i will update this story soon later maybe be busy day I love fulcrum01 he best i love him forever and alway. by way anakin and ahsoka relationship is going be good.**


	7. amounted

**I sorry for update this story got head aches every day i will continue this story i will thanks fulcrum01 he my lovely to me. read his story greatest story forever and star wars rebels. it always may force be with you. :)**


	8. chapter 7

**I back on the story i so sorry everyone. now will continue this story. everyone know star wars clone wars season 7**

 **pov: anakin skywalker**

it been while ahsoka prengrant she in six month i don't know what to do right now. she probably knew gonna ask her. what wrong ani." ahsoka look at me worries i not gonna worry her so much.

"it nothing my love you don't need worry. I look into her beautiful eyes. she started smiled at me. "i was worry about our baby coming ani. he stare at ahsoka. "ahsoka don't worry about the baby it you get stress out health our baby.

she smile at anakin her arms around my neck. "I love you anakin forever and always. I smiled at her. I lean kisses forehead. "I alway love you my love.

I walk out the room getting clean up. i going refresher shower up quick. Afther i finish shower walk out see ahsoka asleep. i careful don't wake her while walk out the house.

 **Pov: ahsoka tano**

I been asleep in bed i started wake up anakin no where found. "what are you up to anakin. I started walk lake the house go find. "hey sweetheart." he walk up closer to me.

"hey ani where did you go. I stare up at him handsome face. "got buy you baby clothes for you i got this it a girl baby shoe pink or it be boy give him blue one. he chuckles at me.

"All nice thing you buy it pretty great my love. he smiled at me. "i glad like it ahsoka i not force anything.

"I know ani. I rub side his face i look into his eyes.

he smiled at him. "I love you so much. he started rub her lekku. "I know ani always forever.

he look at R2D2 i know anakin love his R2D2 droid suddenly walk refesher walk in shower wash her lekku i feel someone behide me i know it anakin. "hey love. he smiled at beautiful her face.

I walk out refesher bathroom towal around my body. "sweetheart i be back do errants he smiled at me.

I noded he leans over kiss me cheeks. " well got nothing do relaxing on couch. I started rub my stomach. My stomach growl at me.

"Well fix something to eat now. I started walk in kitchen make dinner cooking great meal for me i know anakin want dinner as well. I his dinner up.

turned around slowly i hear anakin coming in. "anakin that you. I look over see on living room. "hey ahsoka. he pick me up spin around the room. I started laugh throw my head back enjoy myself. " I miss you ani. he smiled at me.


End file.
